dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Forbidden Knowledge
} |name = Forbidden Knowledge |image = EvilTome.jpg |px = 270px |caption = Forbidden Knowledge |start = Idunna |end = The Fell Grimoire |prereqs = |location = The Forgotten Lair |rewards = Voracity |previous = Enemies Among Us |next = |appearances = Dragon Age 2 }} Acquisition Forbidden Knowledge is a quest you acquire from a letter in your Writing Desk in the Hawke Estate. If not killed during Enemies Among Us, Idunna sends you a letter: "Serah Hawke, Years past, I fell into wickedness and was swept up in the mad ambitions of the blood mage Tarohne. You spared my life at the Blooming Rose, and for many months, I wished you had killed me. But I found the Maker's Light in my deepest despair, and I now seek absolution. Tarohne wrote many tomes containing dark secrets she learned from the Fade. She protected them with demons forged into their very bindings. You must find and destroy these tomes, lest others follow her dark path. I wish I could help you, but the templars never let me leave my cell. I can only send my prayers. -Idunna." This quest does seem to be available if you killed Idunna, by simply finding one of the tomes and triggering the sequence. *Edit* If you kill Idunna you do not receive the letter but you can still do the quest. If you destroy the first tome, you obtain the quest. *Another edit: I was able to obtain the quest after reading the first tome I came across, but as stated here, I wasn't able to complete the quest. Point being, it's obtainable even if you read the first tome, but I would highly discourage reading any tome but the last. For PC only: There is a possible work-around to still acquire the fel grimoire, as not doing so is very disappointing, using runscript zz_dae_debug in console. Update if you have info. Edit. For PC only: It is possible to complete this quest even though you read one of the books before. To do so you need to use gffeditorhttp://social.bioware.com/project/1936/ to edit your saved games. Advised to create new save you edit. First open the saved game you want to edit with gffeditor(i.e. savegame.das, darktown.das.....can be found in my documents\BioWare\Dragon Age 2\Characters\Garrett\Saves\Slot_6) Next goto SAVEGAME_CAMPAING and there find CAMPAING_CIF_ENTRY_AREA_LIST and CAMPAING_CIF_ENTRY_AREA. Now you need to edit both of these to-> lgt231ar_tome_final( old one is dae221ar_player_home_nt if you are in your home in act 2) arter editing each press save from bottom left corner and then file->save as-> overwrite the save your editing. After doing this when you load game game you will propably find yourself somewhere outside the walls of forgotten lair. When you walk to close enough to the hallways game SHOULD teleport you or one of your companions inside the walls. Watch out not to go to areas where you cant get out. If you did everything correctly you can go and pick up fell grimoire and finish quest normally. Walkthrough After entering an area with a tome, the map will show an arrow towards it. Be prepared to fight several packs of demons in each cave. This quest should be completed in the second act. *A cave at the west end of Sundermount, next to the western exit. Newly opened passage after the beginning of act 2. Cave is known as the "Abandoned Thaig" and has a nexus golem with wares in the middle chamber with the tome. *A cave at the east end of The Bone Pit (outside the mine). Inside the location is called "Rotting Cave" *A cave in the northern middle parts of The Wounded Coast. It should be named "The Dank Cave" and is not marked on your map. Note that this cave is inaccessible later in the game. *In The Chantry, on a table from the southern stairs, second floor. *In the Viscount's Keep, eastern part on a table near the throne. You can choose any of the following options when selecting a book (Friend/Rival points for first book only): *(Destroy the book.) *(Read the book.) ** (Accept the book's deal.) Item receieved: Greater Tome of the Mortal Vessel +2 attribute points for Hawke ** (Take the book.) *(Take the book.) Item received: Book of Forbidden Lore Choosing any of these options will cause several demons and abominations to appear and attack. NOTE: Reading and accepting the book's deal will give you +2 attribute points, but this will only happen once, any books read after this will not give any attribute bonuses. Also, taking or reading any of the books makes the player unable to complete the quest, and the quest will remain in your journal. However, if you ONLY read the last book (named The Fell Grimoire) you will complete the quest, fight Xebenbeck and get 2+ attribute points. *Important- You may come across a locked door and will need a Rogue to unlock it, in the Forgotten Lair. After destroying the five Evil Tomes, your Journal will update, and you will get information on The Fell Grimoire. It can be found in The Forgotten Lair, which is a cave in Darktown next to the entrance. Inside the cave there are several traps. Some of them are capable of killing most members of your party rather quickly so watch out for them, there's spaces where you can walk without triggering them. After destroying the Grimoire you will meet one of the most dangerous bosses in the game, Xebenkeck, a powerful Desire Demon. The boss itself is not very hard but she will summon hordes of Rage Demon's and Abomination, as well as a Revenant in the second wave. NOTE: If you choose to take the books, you can sell them each 86 pieces. 5 books= 4 sovereigns 38 pieces. Result The Fell Grimoire and Tarohne's tomes were destroyed. Rewards Voracity can be found inside the body of Xebenkeck and you are rewarded with the achievement "Exorcist" after killing her. Category:Dragon Age II quests